Vehicle transmissions, such as power take off (PTO) transmissions, have shafts and gears which rotate in a housing which forms an oil sump so that the parts are adequately coated with lubricating oil while they rotate. Certain PTO transmissions have a pressurized lube system wherein sump oil level which is above the center of a shaft, and radial passages in the shaft pull oil through the shaft. Shaft and gear rotation causes the sump oil to be thrown away from the center of the transmission.
Lube fluid for a transmission can also be diverted from a tractor hydraulic system. But, this requires balancing lube systems, returning and controlling sump oil levels, and mixing oil with a gear box that is coupled to an implement, such as a planter. A transmission lubrication system can also include a small lube pump. However, this increases costs due to the additional parts, such as screens, lines and cooling requirements.
In a known small gear box, a needle bearing is sandwiched between two gears which rotate at lower and higher speeds, respectively. The gear box does not have any pressurized lube system or lube pump and will only use sump oil splash for cooling and lubrication. Due to the rotation of the gears, centripetal force will push sump oil away from the needle bearing and an adjacent ball bearing. It is desired to have a system which delivers lubrication oil to the bearings while working against the centrifugal force created by the rotating gears.